War Of The Realms (2018)
War Of The Realms (2018) was a virtual professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the Global Creations Alliance, starring the GCA Wrestling roster. It took place on April 29, 2018, in Dublin, Ireland. It is the first event under the War Of The Realms chronology. Background The card featured 10 matches resulting from COM determined storylines. Storylines are produced on the Global Creations Alliance, flagship show GCA Wrestling. Pre-Show Alex Razor & Evan TNT vs. The Masquerade Before the first-ever episode of GCA: Battlefront on March 27, 2018, Evan TNT was ambushed by a reported two unknown assailants backstage in the parking lot. This sidelined him for the next two weeks. On the April 10 edition of GCA: Battlefront, Evan TNT made his return to GCA television, starting with announcing his frustrations to the GCA WrestleVerse! Firstly, he wanted to know who ambushed him, calling these unknown assailants "cowards". On the April 21 edition of GCA Wrestling, Evan TNT kicked off the show all ready for a match. However, before his scheduled opponent made there way to the ring, Evan grabbed a microphone and demanded that the unknown members of The Masquerade show there faces. Finally, after weeks of waiting The Masquerade made there first appearance as a team. It turned out that The Masquerade was not a duo but a trio made up of Vavien White, Ivan Maverick and Rachel Walker! Evan would then ultimately lose to Ivan Maverick in some singles action. On the April 28 edition of GCA Wrestling, Alex Razor was seen backstage talking to an unknown person, this person turned out to Evan TNT. The question among the GCA WrestleVerse is will these two actually become a team especially after there public fall out when they were almost a team. We will surely find out at the War Of The Realms special event when they team together against The Masquerade. Main Card Team Hale vs. Team Marie On the April 28 edition of GCA Wrestling, it was announced by the GCA Founder/President, Robert Ashcroft that the GCA Women's Division would be getting there own War Of The Realms, Elimination Tag Team Match. He would then announce that the two team captains would be the GCA Queen Of eXtreme Champion, Codie Hale and the returning Marilynn Marie. The Oil Rig Roughnecks © vs. Legacy © On the April 28 edition of GCA Wrestling, it was announced by the GCA Founder/President, Robert Ashcroft that the GCA Fire Team Championship would be unified with the GCA World Tag Team Championship due to the cancellation of GCA: Battlefront. This would then set up the unification match between the GCA World Tag Team Champions, The Oil Rig Roughnecks (Rig & Danger Duke) and the GCA Fire Team Champions, Legacy (Alex Daniels & Chris Daniels). The winners of the match will become the Unified GCA World Tag Team Champions, therefore retiring the GCA Fire Team Championship. Melissa McNeil © vs. Kiara White © On the April 28 edition of GCA Wrestling, it was announced by the GCA Founder/President, Robert Ashcroft that the GCA Wildcat Championship would be unified with the GCA Women's Championship due to the cancellation of GCA: Battlefront. This would then set up the unification match between the GCA Women's Champion, Melissa McNeil and the GCA Wildcat Champion, Kiara White. The winner of the this match at the War Of The Realms ''special event will become the Unified GCA Women's Champion, therefore retiring the GCA Wildcat Championship. It was also announced that the winner of the unification match would be defending there Unified GCA Women's Championship against Codie Hale on the upcoming May 5 edition of ''GCA Wrestling. Codie managed to earn this opportunity on the April 2 edition of GCA Wrestling when she defeated both Kiara White and Melissa McNeil in a non-title, Triple Threat match. Later that same evening on April 28th, the GCA Women's Champion, Melissa McNeil came to the ring and left the GCA Wildcat Champion, Kiara White a very clear message. This messaged being that she will not, give up her title very easily. However, she has let the GCA WrestleVerse know that she does have a high respect for Kiara and her in-ring abilities. The Tribe vs. The Senate On April 15 at the Road To Redemption special event, James Frost managed to defend his GCA Honor Championship against his returning arch-rival Professor Buzzard in his rematch clause opportunity match. However, during that match up, The Clutch Performer's former arch-rival and tag team partner, Joseph McGrgur made his GCA debut when he came in and ambushed Frost during the match while the referee was distracted. Later that evening, Professor Buzzard was seen yelling at McGrgur for his failed attempt of putting down "Everyone's Favorite Action Hero". This also showed that McGrgur was now in cahoots with the Professor. On the April 21 edition of GCA Wrestling, ''the GCA Honor Champion, James Frost ''went into the middle of the GCA ring and filled in the GCA WrestleVerse on the history between himself and "The Villian" Joseph McGrgur. The Clutch Performer would then be interrupted by a highly frustrated Professor Buzzard who appeared on the TitanTron. Buzzard would then challenge not just Frost to one more match but his entire stable known as "The Tribe". (The Tribe is made up of James Frost, Yuri The Reaper and Pacman Jackson). He then revealed that his team was named "The Senate" and were going to wipe out The Tribe for good. (The Senate is made up of Professor Buzzard, Joseph McGrgur, Ace and Doctor Vulture). Frost would then straight away accept the challenge on behalf of his team. On April 27, it was announced via the Global Creations Alliance's official Twitter that the match between The Tribe and The Senate will take place in the main event of the War Of The Realms special event on April 29th, in the first 4-on-4; War Of The Realms, Elimination Tag Team match. Later that same evening it was announced that the former and longest reigning GCA eXtreme Champion, Beauchamp will be joining The Tribe for one night only to make up there four man team against The Senate's four members. Before the airing of the eighteenth episode of GCA Wrestling on April 28, Professor Buzzard announced that himself and the rest of The Senate were not at the arena. The reasons for the absence were not specified by the Professor. Who know's why? After months of this back and forth rivalry, the Frost and Buzzard saga has reached it's final chapter. Who will walk away with the final victory at the first War Of The Realms special event!? Results War Of The Realms Elimination Matches Women's Men's __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:GCA Category:Global Creations Alliance Category:GCA Wrestling Category:GCA Roster Category:GCA Special Event Category:GCA Special Events